


From Friendship to Love

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Country Music RPF, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Breast Fucking, Caught, Come Swallowing, Concerts, Condoms, Costume Kink, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Eloping, F/F, F/M, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gentle Sex, Group Marriage, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Peeping, Polyamory, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Skype, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this was a short chapter but I wasn't sure what else to put in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

POV: Isaac Smithson

I watched as Maddie walked away, my eyes strangely drawn to her ass. She was my best friend and I knew I had feelings for her, beyond those of friendship. I was 13 years old and she was 12, so I knew it wouldn't be morally right, or even legal, to make a sexual move on her. She spun, fixing me in her green-eyed gaze.

"I saw you peeping at my rear," she said before walking up to me and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful, and..."  
She cut me off by capturing my lips with a searing kiss. After a minute or two, she stopped.

"I love it, Isaac. I'm glad someone I care about looks at me like that, with attraction."

She kissed me again, this time with her tongue sliding into my mouth. She was surprisingly good at kissing for her age. When she broke away I spoke.

"How'd you learn to kiss like that?"

 Instead of answering she kissed me again, her hands dropping to fumble awkwardly at my pants. I almost pushed her away, but then I realized that I would never get the chance again if I rejected her, so I didn't. She undid my belt and pulled down my pants, spotting the bulge in my underwear.

"Hmm, you either liked the view, or you liked that kiss. Or both."  
She grinned seductively as she dropped to her knees and removed my underwear, taking my length in her mouth. Where her small but soft mouth wasn't on my cock, she awkwardly began to jerk me off and I groaned, grabbing a handful of her blond hair and bunching it in my hand. She took her head and hand off my cock, gagging at the taste of my pre-cum, which had already began to leak out.

"Sorry," she said.

She hooked her fingers under my shirt, rising to her tippy toes to kiss me again. She removed my shirt, putting her hand on my chest as we kissed. She broke the kiss, removing her shirt. She removed her bra, letting her very small breasts be revealed. I stared at them, and she blushed.  
"You don't like them?"  
She was obviously embarrassed and shy about her small breasts, but I moved to relieve her.

"No, Maddie. They're perfect. Like everything about you," I said sincerely, kissing her yet again.

There were tears in her eyes when I broke the kiss.

"Thank you, Isaac," she said.

 She removed her jeans, then she removed her panties, which were clinging to her core. The sight of her wet young core sent a spike of excitement through me. She kissed me again, and beckoned me forward.

"Come on, Isaac."

"Are you sure, Maddie? You know once we do this, there's not taking it back."  
"I know. And there's no one I'd rather give myself to then you," she said.

I pulled a condom out of my jeans pocket, blushing at the fact that I had one, and rolled it on. While I loved Maddie and at this point if I were to have a kid, there was no one else I'd rather have be the mother, but I knew it would be wrong to get her pregnant at her young age, so I wasn't taking any chances. She laid down and I put my hands on her arms as I gently slid inside of her. She let out a low moan as my cock filled her. My cock brushed up against her barrier and she bit back a gasp of pain. I pulled out, looking at her with concern.

"Are you ok?"  
She nodded.  
"Sorry, go ahead."

"You sure?"  
She nodded her agreement and I pushed inside of her again, this time pushing into her barrier and breaking it very gently. She winced but other than that didn't react. I pulled out a little bit and then gently slid back inside of her. She moaned softly as I slid in and out of her. Soon I felt her vaginal walls tightening around my latex-covered cock and then release as she reached her orgasm with a sharp cry. Her cry of pleasure brought me to orgasm and I cummed as well, the condom holding my seed. I pulled out, and then removed the condom, tying it and safely disposing of it. I kissed her again, briefly and passionately.

"That was....amazing."

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad you thought it was good," I said.

I was just worried about the consequences. I didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant, but if it ever came out I could have been arrested.


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Isaac Smithson

I watched as my 12 year old girlfriend walked up, leaning in to kiss me very briefly on the lips. I felt the familiar flutter of arousal as her lips met mine. She sat on my lap, her tongue sliding into my mouth. Her hands dropped to my crotch as she fumbled at my belt. She pulled my belt off, pulling my pants off my legs. My cock hardened slightly as she briefly ground her ass over my underwear. She kissed me again, pulling her shirt over her head. I put my arms around her, unhooking her bra and pulling it off gently. She rose, kissing me on the forehead. She pulled down her pants and panties, and sat on me again, this time pushing her asshole down onto my cock. I moaned softly at the feeling of her tight asshole on my cock. She kissed me again as she thrusted herself up and down on my cock. Since she couldn't get pregnant through anal sex, I wasn't wearing a condom. Soon I cummed, shooting my seed into her asshole.  She rose off of me, and laid on her front, knees up and out, a position I recognized from the occasional porn watching I did as the forbidden fruit minus the pillow, beckoning me forward.

"I want your tongue inside of me," she said.

I moved towards her, kissing the skin just above her entrance sensually. She moaned softly as my hot breath brushed her entrance. I gently bit the flap of skin just above her entrance, eliciting another moan from her. I could feel the wetness developing in her core as I continued, flicking the skin with my tongue. She grabbed my hair, bunching her fingers in my hair. I pushed a finger gently inside of her, and she bit back a cry of pleasure. I pulled the finger out, licking her wetness off. I licked her core again. As I ate her out, she began to play with her own breasts, an incredibly hot sight. Soon my actions brought her to an orgasm and she arched her back with a cry of pleasure. Her juices filled my mouth, and I swallowed, taking my mouth off her core. She kissed me again, rising and turning. My cock sprang erect for the second time as she kissed me. She crushed my cock between her breasts, flicking my head with her tongue at the same time. I groaned as her blowjob and tit fuck brought me to orgasm. I screamed as I cummed, filling her mouth and coating her tits and face. She swallowed my cum, and we kissed again before cleaning up and getting dressed. We laid down to take a nap, my arm over her and both of us fully dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Isaac Smithson

_The door of my house was smashed open and two armed policemen broke through._

_"Isaac Smithson," one said, pointing his gun at me, as the other also aimed at me, "get down on the ground and put your hands up!"_

_I obeyed, not wanting to get shot. The second officer moved around behind me, slamming my wrists into my back and cuffing me._

_"Isaac Smithson, you are under arrest for the rape of Maddie Rose," the officer, a female said, hauling me to my feet._

_The officers hauled me out as Maddie ran out._

_"No, stop! He didn't rape me! I consented!"_

_"Miss Rose, he's 13 years old and you're 12. Even if you WERE willing, which remains to be seen, that makes it statutory rape, because you're both under the age of consent."_

_She ran towards the officers. The female officer reached for her Taser as Maddie approached._

_"Young lady, I would advise not continuing this course of action," she warned, drawing._

_The officer kept the Taser at her side, drawn but not aimed as Maddie approached further, her hands clenched into fists._

_"Maddie, back off," I shouted, not wanting her to get in trouble for trying to help me, "I appreciate your devotion, but back off."_  
_Still fuming, Maddie backed off._  
 _"Fine, but I'm going to find a way to get him out," she said, turning her back._

I awoke with a sharp gasp, sitting up. I was drenched in a cold sweat. Maddie sat up, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"What's wrong, Isaac?"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you."  
She waved it off.

"It's fine. What's wrong?"

"I...I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

Her tone was gentle and caring, and I really didn't want to tell her.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Isaac, it's obviously bothering you. You can trust me, you know that."

"Fine. I had a nightmare that I got arrested for raping you. You tried to help, but you almost got tasered by the cops. The only reason you backed off was because I told you to."

She kissed me softly on the lips.

"I won't let anything like that happen, Isaac. I love you," she said, kissing me again.

I put my hand softly on her back as she kissed me. Her hands fumbled for my shirt, pulling it over my head. She kissed my bare chest, then very gently bit my tanned skin, causing me to moan softly. But then her cell phone rang, and she broke away, frowning.  
"I'm sorry, I should take that. That's my dad," she explained as she reached for it.

As she listened, she mouthed the phrase 'get dressed' to me. A moment later she hung up.

"My parents are on their way. Get dressed."

I tossed my discarded sleep-shirt into the hamper, pulling on a pair of shorts out of my closet. I grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on as well. She pulled on first her panties, which were still damp from last night, then her shorts and grabbed her bra. She put her arms through, and then hooked her bra on. She pulled on the t-shirt she'd taken off last night.


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Isaac Smithson

Maddie's kisses descended down my neck and chest. She bit me very gently, then began to suck at the spot on my chest where she'd bitten me, eliciting a low moan. As my fingers fumbled at her bra, reaching to unhook it, a familiar voice broke in.

"I knew it," the female voice said, "I just knew you were together."

Maddie lifted her head off my neck, spinning around.

"Stella? What are you doing here?"

"You two went off on your own, and I've seen the way you look at each other. I had to confirm my suspicion. I just didn't really expect to see this," she said, shaking her head and tossing her brown hair.

"Stella, you can't tell anyone about this. Isaac could go to jail, you know."

"I won't, if you two help me with something."  
She sized us up.

"What's that?"

"Watching you two is pretty hot, can I join in?"  
"I don't know if that's a good idea," Maddie said hesitantly, "I mean, you're gorgeous, not as gorgeous as Isaac, obviously, but you are. But that's probably a bad idea."

"I might just let it slip if you don't let me in," she said, "please?"  
"I don't see why not, Maddie, let's let her in."

"Ok, I guess," Maddie said, beckoning Stella forward and wrapping her arm around the other girl.

Maddie kissed Stella on the lips, very softly and briefly. She broke the kiss, and I came around the other side, kissing the younger girl. I felt like I shouldn't have been doing that, kissing another girl while I was dating Maddie. But my foreboding feeling was soon dismissed by the sight of Maddie pulling Stella's tank top over the brunette's head and joining in. Maddie unhooked Stella's bra, letting it fall to the ground. She gently bit Stella's neck and began to suck before flicking the spot with her tongue. Stella moaned softly and I stifled her by kissing her on the lips. I broke the kiss, running my tongue down her neck and breasts, bringing my mouth down to her nipple, where I began to suck. She moaned again as I flicked her nipple with my tongue. I swirled my tongue on her breast as Maddie brought her own mouth down to Stella's other breast and did the same. After a few minutes, Maddie brought her mouth down even further, licking along Stella's bare chest down to her waistband. As Maddie fumbled at Stella's belt buckle, I kissed Stella's stomach then began to suck gently on her bare skin. Maddie pulled Stella's belt off then pulled her pants and panties down. I licked Stella's legs, kissing one of them and beginning to suck. My mouth rose to Stella's core, as did Maddie's. Our tongues darted in and out of Stella's core, eliciting a series of moans and quiet cries of pleasure. Soon Stella cummed with a scream, her juices spraying onto our faces. We lifted our heads, licking the cum off Stella's legs and core. I kissed Stella on the mouth, and Maddie rose, removing her clothes and speaking.  
"Get on your knees, and then eat me out while Isaac fucks you from behind."

Stella obeyed, her tongue flicking in and out of Maddie as I pumped myself gently in and out of Stella's ass. After a couple of minutes I rammed into her pussy, before cumming, shooting my seed over her bare back. Maddie cummed at the same time, her juices filling Stella's mouth. I pulled out, and Maddie pulled on a strap-on, produced from who knows where. She pushed the toy inside of Stella's pussy as I pushed the girl to her knees and almost forced Stella to give me a blowjob. Stella's talented mouth on my cock with her tongue flicking my tip brought me to orgasm soon, and I cummed into her mouth as she cummed for the second time, her juices leaking onto Maddie's cock. We switched again, so that I was penetrating Stella's ass and Maddie her pussy. Soon I cummed again, this time shooting my seed into her ass. We both pulled out. Maddie removed the toy, and Stella put it on. Stella and I double-penetrated Maddie, with me fucking my girlfriend's pussy and Stella her ass. Soon I cummed before I could pull out, and I shot my seed into her. Maddie cummed again, arching her back. I pulled out, and we switched so that Stella was fucking Maddie's pussy and me her ass. Soon the actions brought both Maddie and I back to orgasm with screams. We pulled out again, and cleaned up.


	5. Chapter 5

POV: Isaac Smithson

I woke to Maddie gently shaking me. There was a look of concern on her face. I rose, looking around to see Stella sitting on the floor, looking at her phone.  
"We might have a problem, Isaac," she said, looking down at me.

"What?"  
"You cummed in me, Isaac. I could be pregnant."

"That's...not good. I mean, while I love the idea of being a father and if I were to have a kid, there is no one I'd rather have as the mother, but if we keep the kid, we could get in trouble. Big trouble. We could all get arrested."

"Yeah, I know," Maddie said before Stella interrupted.

"What about running away together? Like all 3 of us. I know someone who would help us," she said as we got dressed, "If I asked nicely. She could help deliver the baby, if there IS one. And she could help us hide out."

 "Who is she?"

"Remember my cousin Natalie? Natalie Hayes?"

"Yeah, I remember her. She's the one married to Miranda Lambert, right?"  
"Yeah, that's her. Anyway, she's a doctor, and she's promised me that if I ever needed any kind of clandestine help with anything she'd help."

"She wouldn't tell any of our parents?"

"No, not if I asked her not to."

 "Ok, let's wait until we know for sure I'm pregnant," Maddie began, "before we go to her. After all, why get all stressed and start making plans in case of something that may not be true."  
"Good point."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later...._

"Well, I AM pregnant. I just took the test," Maddie said, holding it out to me.

Sure enough, it had the distinctive mark of pregnancy.  
"Yeah, I see. Stella, can you get ahold of your cousin?"  
"Sure, give me a moment."  
Stella pulled out her phone and dialed, pressing the speakerphone button.

"Hey, Nat."

"Stella? Stella Bryant? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, Nat. It's me. Hey, uh, you're on speakerphone with Maddie and Isaac, by the way."

"What's going on?"  
"Two things I need to ask before I can explain. Will you still honor that promise you made? If I needed any help with something secret, to let you know and you'd help?"

"Yes, of course...no, no, I'm sure everything's fine, Ran, I don't know for sure though. Sorry, Miranda came in and gave me a funny look."  
"No, it's fine. The other thing I wanted to ask is, what's your view on polyamory?"

"I think it's a bit strange, but I don't have anything against it and I understand that people will love who they love."

"Truly? Well that's good to hear."

"Why? What's up, Stel?"

"Let me explain. Maddie and Isaac are dating. I walked in on them about to have sex. I joined them after a moment, and Isaac actually cummed inside Maddie, and now she's pregnant. I'm in love with them both, and we're all dating."  
"Like in a polyamory relationship?"  
"Yes."

"So, what do you need?"  
"We want to keep the baby, but since Isaac could go to jail for this, we're going to run away together. We need your help to do that."  
"Ok, what do you need?"

"We'll need burner phones, food, water, shelter for the 9 months before the baby comes,  and we'll need your medical experience to deliver the baby."

 "Miranda is always in the spotlight, you'd have to be very careful not to be seen by paparazzi, or you'd be discovered."

"I know. Will you be able to help us or not?"  
"Hold on, let me ask Miranda what she thinks. Miranda?"  
"Yes, Nat?"  
"What do you think about harboring my cousin, her pregnant girlfriend, and their boyfriend when they run away to be together without having to get rid of the baby?"  
"I think that if you wanted to help them, then I won't go against what you think," Miranda responded, "but isn't this a bad idea? I mean, as you said, I'm always in the spotlight, what about paparazzi?"

"We'll figure something out. Are you ok with it?"  
"Yes, I'm ok with it, I'm just not sure how safe it is."

"Alright, you're welcome here. I'll have the guards let you in. When can we expect you?"

"I was thinking we'd make our move tomorrow when my parents drop me off at your mansion for you to watch."

"And we'll find a way to slip out ourselves," Stella said, "thanks for helping us."

"No problem, Stella."

Stella pressed the button to disconnect from the call.

"Ok, we should get ready to move."  
"Ok, I'll go home and start packing."

We split up to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Isaac Smithson

I watched from the balcony of the mansion where Miranda and Natalie lived, watching for my girlfriends. After a couple of minutes, I saw them, Stella scaling the fence with her back bare. She dropped to the ground on the other side and turned to face Maddie. She nodded, and Maddie tossed her suitcase over the fence to Stella, who caught it. Maddie tossed Stella's pack over as well, and then climbed over. I headed down to meet them.  
"Hey, how'd everything go?"  
"It went fine, I left a note at my house, I don't think ANYONE saw me when I headed to meet up with Maddie," Stella said.  
"What about you?"  
"I was seen by one of the neighbors, but I don't think he knows where I was going."  
I kissed Maddie on the lips, wrapping my arms around both girls and pulling them close. I kissed Stella in return, and then Stella kissed Maddie.  
"Let's find somewhere more....private," Stella suggested.  
"Stella!"  
Natalie's voice was bright.  
"Natalie! Hold on, both of you, we should talk to her first."  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"Na," Stella said, wrapping her arms around her cousin in a friendly manner.  
They broke apart and Natalie walked towards us.  
"Good to see you again, Isaac, Maddie," she said, extending her arm.  
I shook her hand.  
"Thanks for this. I know you probably don't want to have to lie to our parents, but...."  
"Look, it's no problem at all. Trust me."

* * *

 

_Two Weeks Later..._

I turned on the TV to see images of my face plastered next to Maddie's and Stella's. The pictures shrank, to see the caption 'Missing Adolescents Isaac Smithson Maddie Rose and Stella Bryant'.

"Guys, we're on TV."

Stella walked in.  
"What?"

"We're on TV, apparently our disappearance has been reported."

"And now," the reporter spoke, "we have a live broadcast from the trio's parents."

My eyes drifted back to the TV when the woman said that. I saw my mom and dad standing next to both of Maddie's parents and Stella's dad. Stella's mom was at the podium.  
"My name is Serena Bryant. Stella is my daughter, and I fear for her safety. I have reason to believe she and her friends Isaac and Maddie were kidnapped."

Serena paused, wiping tears from her eyes.

"She just means so much to me, so if she's being held against her will, let her go you bastard. If you're out there and listening and you haven't been kidnapped, please, just come back to me. I love you so much."

Stella began to cry.  
"I'm so sorry, Stel," I said, turning off the TV so I didn't have to listen to the rest of the broadcast and so that the broadcast wouldn't affect Maddie either if she came in.  
I wrapped my arms around Stella, kissing her.

"What can I do to help?"  
"Shut up and kiss me," she said, before kissing me again.

My tongue slid into her mouth as her fingers fumbled at my belt. She unhooked my belt, pulling it off. I pulled her shirt over her head, fumbling at her bra. I unhooked it, and it fell. I pulled down her pants and panties, her panties sticking to her core, which was already wet. She pulled off my shirt and pants, then my underwear. Her kisses descended down my neck and chest to my waist band. She broke away, laying on her back to allow me entry. I gently thrusted into her core, causing her to moan softly. I accelerated the thrusting until I was thrusting fast but soft. Soon she cried out as she orgasmed, arching her back. I pulled out, barely in time to avoid cumming in her. I splashed my cum onto her bare chest. I heard another moan, and saw nothing other than Maddie standing in the doorway fingering herself. She walked towards us, kissing Stella on the lips and pulling the girl up. Stella laid on top of Maddie. They began to make out, and Stella pushed her finger inside Maddie's core, eliciting a low moan. Stella's kisses descended down Maddie's neck. She began to suck on Maddie's tiny breasts, then they rose. I laid on my back, and Maddie pushed her asshole down onto my cock as Stella went back to finger-fucking her. Soon Maddie orgasmed with a scream, arching her back and spraying her juices onto Stella's fingers. I cummed, shooting my seed into Maddie's asshole. We fell asleep like that.


	7. Chapter 7

POV: Isaac Smithson

"Listen," Stella said, "I'm calling my mom. I couldn't stand to see her like that. So frail."  
"Ok," I said, "make sure to use the burner, though. We can't afford to be tracked."  
She nodded.  
"I'll put you on speaker, too."  
She pulled out her burner phone, and dialed, switching to speaker. After a moment, a voice answered.  
"Hey."  
"Stella? Is that you? Are you ok? Where are you? What's happened to you?"  
"I'm sorry, mom. All you need to know is that I'm safe, I'm among friends."  
"Did you run away?"  
Stella hesitated, and I joined the conversation.  
"She did. And it's my fault."  
"Isaac? What's going on? I'm seriously confused. Is Maddie there with you?"  
"Yes, we're all here," Maddie said.  
"Where are you three?"  
"We can't tell you that, mom," Stella said, "I'm sorry. Truly, I am."  
"Explain," Serena ordered.  
"Promise you won't turn us in, first," Stella said.  
"Turn you in? To who? I mean, of course I won't, but...."  
"The police."  
"What have you 3 done?"  
"Ok, I trust your word, let me explain. I am in a polyamory relationship with Isaac and Maddie. Maddie is pregnant. Because of this, we've run away and we're hiding out, at least for now, because Isaac could go to jail for having sex with us."  
"I see," Serena said, "thank you for explaining. It's good to know you're safe. Can we meet?"  
"No, mom. I'm sorry, but that's a bad idea. At least for now. Goodbye."  
Stella hung up.  
"I'm sorry, Stel," Maddie said with a sad smile, "I wish it didn't have to be like this."  
"Me too, but it is, and we can't do anything about it."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"I heard your conversation with Serena," Natalie said, "is there anything I can do to help?"  
"No, unless you can make it legal for us to have had sex," Stella snapped at her cousin before tears sprang into her eyes.  
Natalie pulled back.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."  
"It's fine, I get it. You're suffering. I just wish there was something I could do to help," Natalie said calmly.  
Miranda walked in, putting her hand on Natalie's shoulder.  
"Nat, give her space. She'll calm down," the singer whispered into Natalie's ear.


	8. Chapter 8

POV: Isaac Smithson

I clenched Maddie's left hand tightly as Stella held her other hand and she screamed loudly.  
"Maddie, I can see the head, I need you to push in earnest, focus your abdominal muscles down," Natalie said, "deep, slow breathing, calm down, Maddie."  
She stopped screaming as I kissed her brow. As the baby's head emerged, Natalie supported it very gently. After a moment, the baby's head turned to the side, and on the next push, part of the body and a single shoulder emerged. As Miranda watched out of the way, Natalie gently lifted the baby's body towards Maddie, the other shoulder and the rest of the body emerging easily.  
"It's a girl," Natalie said, before holding the infant in both hands at a 45 degree angle.

"Listen to me, Maddie. I know you might be embarrassed about this, and I'm sorry if you are, but you need to be naked."

"Why?"

"Skin to skin contact encourages a hormone called oxytocin, which will help you deliver the placenta," Natalie explained.

"Ok, Natalie. Here's the deal, I'll do it, but not in front of you and Miranda. If you two leave the room, that's fine."

"Ok," Natalie said before turning to me, "Do you know what you need to do?"  
I shook my head.  
"Once she's naked, you'll need to put the baby on her chest, so that the infant's head is slightly lower than the rest of the body, and then cover them with clean blankets. Got it?"  
"Yes."

Natalie and Miranda left the room and I spoke to Stella.

"Stella. You get the blankets, I'll help Maddie strip," I ordered, and the brunette obeyed.

As Stella gathered the clean blankets, I stripped Maddie down, then put the baby on her chest just as my other girlfriend returned with blankets. Stella draped the blankets over the two, and they fell asleep.

* * *

_6 Hours Later...._

Maddie stirred, still holding the infant girl. Maddie rose, shifting with the girl in her arms.

"May I?"

Maddie nodded, and I took the girl.

"Hey," I said gently as I held her, "you're so beautiful."  
Maddie smiled as she watched me with the girl. A moment later, I passed her off to Stella, who took her gingerly.

"What do you want to name her?"  
"Natalie?"

"What about Alice Natalie Rose?"

"I love that, actually."

The infant stopped shifting, pawing softly at Stella's shirt.

"I think she likes that," Maddie said.

"Ok, do you like that, Stella?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful, just like her."

"Then that's her name. Alice Natalie Rose. You did good, Maddie."


	9. Chapter 9

POV: Isaac Smithson

"Thank you for everything, Natalie," Maddie said, "we'll be going now. Thanks for the supplies, and all. You know how to get in contact with us if you need to, right?"

"Yes, I do. It's no problem at all."

Maddie had a small baby carrier on her chest, and Stella and I were carrying our own belongings, as well as Maddie's. Stella hugged Natalie, as did I, but Maddie did not, as she had Alice in the carrier.  
"Let's go, before we lose our courage," I said, feeling my gathered courage slipping away.

"Wait," Miranda called, "I have something for you, Isaac."

She walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"You'll need to be able to defend your daughter and your girlfriends. Take this. It's been in my family for years, and I want you to take it."

She pressed a small pistol into my hand, along with a box of rounds.  
"I know you don't know how to shoot it, but it's empty. I want you to keep it empty until you have need to use it, and here's a check and an address. The address is for a shooting range that I know, and the manager owes me a favor. Tell him Miranda sent you and he'll train you even though you're a minor."

The pistol was a small frame pink-handled revolver with a silver muzzle.

"I can't...I can't take this, Miranda. It's too much of a risk. I'm untrained, and I can't have a gun and bullets around Alice and Maddie and Stella."

"Take it, Isaac."

I sighed, realizing Miranda wasn't going to give up.

"Fine."  
As I turned away, I slid it into my bag, and walked towards Stella and Maddie.

"What was that about? What'd she give you?"

"She gave me a pistol," I told them, "and some ammo. She also gave me a check and an address. Supposedly the address goes to a shooting range where the manager owes her a favor. I'm supposed to tell him Miranda sent me and he'll train me."

"I see. But why'd she give you a gun?"

"So I can protect you three if we're attacked."

"Let's go."  
We set off, me in the lead.


	10. Chapter 10

POV: Isaac Smithson

I stood on a hill overlooking an old wooden house which had an abandoned look to it. Stella and Maddie walked up behind me.  
"Let's take shelter in there, at least for now. Let me check to see if it's safe first, though."  
I pulled the revolver Miranda had given me out of my pack, sliding several bullets into it.  
"You two stay here with Alice, and I'll be right back."  
I walked towards the door, my finger resting on the pistol's trigger guard. I dropped the hand that was holding the gun and knocked on the door.  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
There was no answer, so I pushed open the door and entered, flipping the switch.  
"Hello? If anyone's here, I'm in your home, I do not mean you any harm."  
As I spoke I scanned the area.  
"I don't think anyone's home," I called to Stella and Maddie, "Come on in."  
There was dust everywhere, and it seemed like no one had been there in decades.

"Hello?"

There was no sound other than the creaking of the old wood floors.  
"I think we're ok," I said, removing the bullets from the revolver and putting them back in the box.

"Ok," Stella said, pulling her backpack off and setting it softly on the floor.

I shut the door so that we wouldn't be watched as we set up our stuff.

"We'll need some furniture, a crib, basic stuff."

* * *

_Two Hours Later...._

I heard a vehicle outside, and I peeped out one of the broken windows.

"There's someone outside. A truck."

A woman dropped from the cab, and I easily recognized her.

"It's Miranda. What is she doing here?"

I opened the door.  
"Miranda? What are you doing here?"

"I got you a crib, actually I got 2, but one can just go into storage out of the way or something."

"Thank you, Miranda. I...how'd you find us?"

"Stella called me and told me where you were. Just so that Natalie and I could help out. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting this. I didn't know this place was still here."  
"You know this house?"  
"Yeah, I know it. I used to play with a friend here, but then she moved out of town and I haven't been here since."

"Was it empty when you played with her? Did she live here, or..."

"It was empty when we played, nobody seemed to live here, so we figured what's the harm. But anyway, it's a good, sturdy place, as far as I know."

When we finally got the crib assembled, Miranda had left, and the sight I'd gotten of Stella's cleavage as we hauled the crib upstairs brought me to an erection. Maddie was downstairs taking a nap. So when we got Alice settled, we both went downstairs into the basement where we wouldn't disturb anyone. I kissed Stella on the lips, my fingers moving to pull her shirt off. I gently bit my girlfriend's neck, eliciting a low moan, and then I flicked the bite-mark with my tongue. My kisses ran down Stella's neck and spine to her stomach, where I gently bit again, eliciting another low moan. I fumbled at her pants, pulling them down. I then removed her panties, and my tongue darted into her core. She moaned, bunching her fingers in my hair as my tongue darted in and out of her. I gently bit the skin above her core, beginning to suck. I stopped, and then rose, pulling my shirt off and kissing her again. She pulled down my pants and underwear, and I gently thrusted deep into her. Soon we both cummed, and she arched her back in pleasure as she orgasmed and I shot my seed into her because I couldn't pull out quite quick enough. I pulled out of her and we both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

POV: Maddie Rose  
I watched as Stella stepped out of her panties and pulled off her bra to get in the shower. I waited until she was in, the water clinging to her slim form, and stripped. I stepped in with her. I pressed her into the wall, kissing her on the mouth and using both arms to trap her. Her arms slid around my body and her tongue entered my mouth. My right hand descended down to her core, and I pushed one finger inside of her, eliciting a low moan. I accelerated the pace of the finger fucking and soon Stella cummed with a scream, spraying her juices onto my finger. I pulled out and licked the cum off my fingers. She ran her mouth down my neck and chest, lowering her body, and eventually her kissing and licking arrived at my crotch, where she slid her tongue into my core, and I moaned. She began to eat me out, and soon I cummed into her mouth. She lifted her head from my core, kissing me again. I could taste my own cum in her kiss, and I loved it. I licked the cum off her lips, and then we showered. When we were done cleaning up, the sensuality of the shower had aroused me again, and I kissed her, laying her on the ground. We both laid so that our mouths were facing each other's entrances. My tongue flicked in and out of her, as she did the same. I moaned into her core, gently biting her flap of skin, and suckling softly. Soon we both cummed, cumming into each others mouths. We cleaned up again and got dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

POV: Isaac Smithson  
I walked over to my 12 year old girlfriend, pulling a small black velvet box from my pocket and hiding it behind my back. With one hand, I gently grabbed her hand.  
"Maddie, there's something I needed to ask," I said before crouching on one knee and pulling out the box, "Maddie Rose, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
She nodded, tears in her eyes.  
"Yes, yes, Isaac, I will."  
I rose, slipping the ring onto her finger and kissing her softly.  
POV: Stella Bryant  
I watched from the stairwell as Isaac proposed to Maddie. I felt a little twist of jealousy in my stomach, and then I walked to our room and started crying. Within 5 minutes, Isaac walked in and crouched in front of me.  
"Stella Bryant, will you marry me?"  
I nodded, and he slipped a ring onto my finger. I kissed him, then spoke.  
"Isaac, I'm pregnant."  
"What? I mean, congratulations, but what are we going to do about this?"  
"Do you want the baby?"  
"I do, but I'm also afraid we won't be able to handle having 2 babies at once."  
"We'll figure it out," I said, and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter but I wasn't sure what else to put in this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

POV: Isaac Smithson  
Under the cover of night, my fiancées and I slipped into the fenced area around Miranda and Natalie's shared mansion. Maddie was carrying Alice, as we weren't comfortable with leaving the girl alone in the house. We slipped inside, where Natalie and Miranda were waiting for us.  
"I know we've asked a lot of you," Stella began, "but we need a couple more favors."  
"What?"  
"Well," Stella said, "I'm pregnant. And the due date is really soon. Also, we're engaged. Maddie, Isaac and I are engaged. We need someone to marry us."  
"Well, I'm not ordained for marriage, but that doesn't matter, since you're all underage and it would be against the law for you to marry, anyway. And when were you intending for the marriage to occur?"  
"Well, since the due date is about a week, we were thinking a couple days after the birth."

_One Week Later..._

"When you love someone," Natalie began, "you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is impossibility. It is a lie even to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; when the only continuation possible, in life as in love, in growth, in fluidity, in freedom, in the sense that dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in the same pattern. The only real security is not in wanting or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking to what it was in nostalgia, nor forward to what it might be in dread and anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now. For relationships, too, must be like islands. One must accept their limits, islands, surrounded by and interrupted by the sea, continually visited and abandoned by the tides. One must accept the security of the winged life, of ebb and flow, of intermittency."

"I, Isaac Smithson, take you, Maddie Rose, to be none other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, with respect for your integrity, and faith in your love for me, through our time together, and in all that life may bring us, I accept you as my partner."

"I, Maddie Rose, take you, Isaac Smithson, to be none other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, with respect for your integrity, and faith in your love for me, through our time together, and in all that life may bring us, I accept you as my partner."

"I, Isaac Smithson, take you, Stella Bryant, to be none other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, with respect for your integrity, and faith in your love for me, through our time together, and in all that life may bring us, I accept you as my partner."

"I, Stella Bryant, take you, Isaac Smithson, to be none other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, with respect for your integrity, and faith in your love for me, through our time together, and in all that life may bring us, I accept you as my partner."

"I, Maddie Rose, take you, Stella Bryant, to be none other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, with respect for your integrity, and faith in your love for me, through our time together, and in all that life may bring us, I accept you as my partner."  
"I, Stella Bryant, take you, Maddie Rose, to be none other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, with respect for your integrity, and faith in your love for me, through our time together, and in all that life may bring us, I accept you as my partner."

"You who are gathered here today are the core of a sacred community, supporting this couple and this household in its honoring of the many different forms love can take. Do you here promise to do what you can to honor and support the intentions of this marriage and this household? If you can, please answer 'we will'

"We will."

"Isaac Smithson, Maddie Rose, and Stella Bryant, you have consented in marriage and have witnessed this before us. You have pledged your respect and love to each other and have declared this by exchanging vows before those. In the spirit of Life and Love, I now pronounce you husband and wives. You may kiss each other."

My arms snaked around Maddie and Stella's waists, and I kissed each of them briefly on the lips. They leaned closer and kissed each other as well.

"Let us take a moment of reflection to bless this household. The three of you take risks that others would be afraid to take. You express love and deep friendship with freedom and honesty. May all here bless this household for your courage, your open hearts, and your willingness to experience love without restriction. Blessings on the family. Amen."


	14. Chapter 14

POV: Isaac Smithson  
My son, William Bryant, stopped crying as I picked him up. I cooed to him, rocking him gently. I looked over and saw Stella as I did. She raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
"You're really good with him," she commented.  
"Thanks."  
My wife nodded.  
"You know, two years ago I would never have thought this would be happening. I mean, even back then I was in love with you and Maddie, but I would never have anticipated this would happen, being married to both of you."

I looked at her again.  
"Oh? Well it is."

"Yeah, and I'm lucky to have the two of you," she said before walking over to me and gently kissing me.

 Reluctantly she broke the kiss, brushing my lips with her finger.

"Hold that thought, babe," she said, noticing my erection.

She gently took William, putting him in his crib. She kissed me, and led me into our bedroom. She kissed me again, and I grew harder. Her fingers dropped down to my pants and unsnapped them. I pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. She pulled off my t-shirt, kissing my neck and licking down my chest. She pulled off my underwear and I stripped her down. I pushed her gently down, and slid inside of her, eliciting a low moan. Her fingers dug into my shoulder as I thrusted in and out of her. Soon she cummed, arching her back. The feeling of her juices on my cock brought me to orgasm just as I pulled out. I shot my seed over her bare chest.


	15. Chapter 15

I kissed Stella on the mouth, fumbling at the straps of her swimsuit. I brought her closer with one arm, and beckoned Maddie in as well. The blond kissed her wife, then kissed me. We dove underwater, and Maddie ripped my swimsuit off. Stella's floated to the top, and the brunette unhooked her wife's. Now that we were all nude, I grabbed Maddie's arms and pulled her down onto my cock. Her head bobbed above the water as she made out with Stella and pumped herself on my cock. Maddie's kisses descended to Stella's waist and she began to lick the other girl's core, flicking her tongue and in and out. Maddie wrapped her arms around Stella's legs as she ate the girl out. Soon both Stella and I cummed, me shooting my seed into Maddie's core. Stella arched her back and screamed as she cummed. Maddie released Stella, and I pulled out. We switched so that Stella was pumping her ass on my cock and eating Maddie out. Soon Maddie cummed with a scream, her juices splashing onto Stella's face underwater. The sound of Maddie screaming in pleasure brought me to orgasm, and I shot my seed into her ass. I pulled out, and retreated. Maddie pressed her lips to Stella's and they began to make out. The sight of my wives kissing brought me to hardness again and I broke in. I grabbed them by the hair and gently forced their heads underwater to my cock. They began to suck and lick at my cock and soon I cummed, shooting my seed onto their faces and in their mouths. We got out of the pool and cleaned up.


	16. Chapter 16

_Two Hours Earlier...._

_POV: Isaac Smithson:_

_"I'm sorry," I told my wives, "this is something I have to do. Alone."_

_"Well," Maddie said, "Good luck. I wish we could help you, but if you say you have to do it alone..."_  
"Yeah. We love you, Isaac. Come back to us," Stella said.  
"I will," I said, before walking out of the house.

Now....

POV: Maddie Rose

My phone chirped as a text from Isaac came in.

"Missing you two," it read, "wish you could be here."

I sent back a reply, as I called for Stella.

"Wish we could be there to help," my part said.

I typed out what Stella said, and sent it off.

"I have an idea," she said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh? What's that?"

"First, tell Isaac to log onto Skype. Then grab the computer and come to bed with me," Stella said.

My eyes widened as I realized what she was saying.

"Hmm, ok, sounds fun..."

I grabbed the computer, carrying into the bedroom. I signed onto Skype, and texted Isaac.

"Log onto Skype and just watch us," I sent.

When he responded, I smirked. I made the Skype call and walked up to my wife. I kissed her on the lips, pulling her to the bed. I laid on top of her, flashing Isaac a view of my ass as I pressed Stella into the bed and made out with her. Stella's fingers pulled my shirt off my head, and she fumbled at my pants, pulling them down. I pulled her up, kissing her again. I pulled her t-shirt over her head and removed her bra. I pulled off her panties and pushed her back down. I kissed and licked down her chest to her entrance. I flicked my tongue into her, eliciting a low moan. She bunched her fingers in my blond hair as my tongue darted in and out of her. I gently bit the flap of skin just above her entrance and began to suck. I could hear Isaac moaning on the other side of the computer as I ate Stella out. Soon she cummed, shooting her juices onto my face. She screamed as she cummed, bunching her fingers in my hair even more. We switched again, and we were in a 69 position. I was licking her core as she did the same for me. Soon we both cummed, shooting our juices onto each other's faces. We rose, and looked at Isaac. I grabbed a strap-on dildo out of the drawer next to the bed, and buckled it on, pushing Stella flat onto the bed. I pushed my dildo inside of her and she moaned softly. I began to pound into her, and she moaned softly. Soon she cummed, arching her back and screaming. Her juices leaked out onto my cock, and I pulled out. She licked her own cum off the dildo and kissed me on the mouth as she pulled the dildo off me. I could taste her cum in her kiss. She pulled it on as well, and pushed me to the bed. She drove the dildo inside of me, and I moaned.

"I want it fast and rough this time," I said and pulled Stella down for a searing kiss.

"You want it rough? You got it."

She began to roughly pound herself into me, and I dug my fingers into her bare shoulder as I moaned. Soon I cummed, arching my back and digging a bloody scratch into her shoulder. I cried out as I cummed, and she pulled out. We looked at Isaac, who had a look of absolute bliss on his face.

POV: Isaac Smithson

Before long, as I jacked off to the sight of my wives having sex, I cummed onto my own hand with a scream.

"Hmm, you liked that, did you? Well, text us and maybe we'll do it again," Stella said flirtatiously.


	17. Chapter 17

POV: Isaac Smithson  
I sat on the couch and surfed through TV channels. Then I felt a strong but soft hand on my shoulder. I rose, half turning to see Maddie in a sexy outfit. She was wearing a brilliant white bra, with gloves of the same bright white, and feathered wings coming out behind her. A feathered halo rested on her head. She had long white lace socks, with lacey white panties. She began to sensually massage my shoulder, before coming around and sitting on my lap and kissing me on the mouth. After a couple of minutes she broke away, rising and stepping back as Stella entered. Stella was wearing another very lacey outfit, but this one was different. Hers had a tight shiny red body suit, with her hair held by a pair of horns attached to her head, and she had a tail coming off her ass. She had tight rubber boots that ran all the way up past her knees, and the boots had flames coming up about halfway to her knees. She had black, heeled laced shoes on as well. She had a bright red pitchfork in her hand. She ran her tongue along her lips sensually and moved up to me, sitting on my lap and kissing me for a couple of minutes before rising and pulling away.  
"Which one of us do you want to take? You can only have one of us," Maddie purred, running her finger and lips down my neck.  
"NO fair, you're both so damn gorgeous, I can't make a choice between the two of you!"

"Maybe, but..."

Stella's voice trailed off as she sidled up to me again and gently bit my neck and sucked for a moment before stopping.

"You can only have one of us. Would you rather have the devil..."

She accentuated the devil part by running her fingers down her legs seductively.

"Or the angel," Maddie added, biting her lip and fixing me in her flirtatious gaze as she spoke.

I felt my cock pressing hard against my pants as both girls attempted to seduce me. I grabbed both by the arm, and pulled them down.

"Both," I said, kissing Stella hard on the mouth.

I took my lips off Stella's and kissed Maddie. She forced me down so that my head was resting on the arm of the couch and trapped me by sitting on my chest.

"Hmm, you want it rough, do you?"

 "We can do rough," Stella said, rising.

She slammed the pitchfork into Maddie's head and we carried the other girl downstairs. We tied her up, stripped her down, and Stella swiped the pitchfork across Maddie's face, reviving her. Maddie groaned as she woke.  
"Whaa?"

Stella leaned down to Maddie, kissing the blond girl roughly on the mouth. Maddie attempted to bring her hand up to Stella's cheek, but the leather restraints prevented her from doing so. Stella's tongue slid into Maddie's mouth, and I moved forward, sliding out of my shirt and pants. I took off my underwear and Stella stopped kissing Maddie. She brought her lips to mine, and kissed me. As I made out with Stella, I pulled her jumpsuit all the way off, her tanned body revealed to my kisses and touches. I broke away from her, and Stella moved around the table and smirked. She lowered her core down onto Maddie's face, and I thrusted into Maddie's ass. Maddie's tongue darted in and out of Stella as I thrusted in and out of Maddie's ass. I pulled out of Maddie and thrusted into her core. Soon both Stella and I cummed. I pulled out as I cummed, shooting my seed onto her bare chest and stomach. Stella cummed into Maddie's mouth and she swallowed it. Stella rose off Maddie's face, leaving the other girl laying like that, cum on her face and restrained. I pulled the restraints off Maddie and extended my arm, helping her up.

"That was great. Even though I didn't really want that, that was amazing. We should do that again sometime."


	18. Chapter 18

POV: Isaac Smithson  
I leaned down towards the stage where Kacey Musgraves was performing one of her hits, Follow Your Arrow. My two wives and I were in a private VIP box which Miranda had arranged for us, and we had the best seats in the concert. I was wearing a Lady Antebellum tour t-shirt, and my wives were wearing Miranda Lambert shirts. The shirts clung to their forms in a sexy way that made me want to fuck them right then and there. I was pretty sure they knew what they were doing to me, but I wasn't completely sure until Maddie smirked flirtatiously and sat on my lap. Stella did the same, and they both began grinding themselves on my crotch. I moaned softly, my moan barely audible over the music and most definitely not noticeable to anyone outside the box. The sound of Kacey's songs were drowning out my noises. Maddie turned around and kissed me softly, and my fingers hooked under her t-shirt. I pulled it over her head and threw it behind us, my tongue sliding into her mouth. Stella smiled as Maddie broke the kiss and then gently bit the skin of my neck. I moaned as she sucked at my skin. I moaned again as she flicked the bite mark with her tongue. She rose off my lap, as did Stella. They kissed again, and Stella leaned down, pulling my Lady Antebellum shirt off my head. Maddie and Stella pulled me to my feet, and Maddie unhooked my pants. She pulled them down, and slid my underwear down. Stella pushed me to the ground, stripping erotically. Maddie also stripped, and Stella lowered herself down onto my face. Maddie pushed herself down onto my cock. As my tongue darted in and out of Stella's core and Maddie pumped herself on my cock, I didn't notice the music fade out slowly. The next thing I noticed as the highly erotic actions continued was when a female voice gasped in shock. Stella rose, her entrance slick and wet from my tongue entering her, and Maddie wet from pumping herself on me. I rose, turning to see Kacey Musgraves standing there. She was wearing tight jeans and a t-shirt which clung to her. I swallowed nervously.

POV: Kacey Musgraves

I blinked at the sight of the handsome young man standing there with his cock erect next to the two naked girls. The sight, and the sight of them having sex right before I'd walked in, was incredibly hot and I could feel a wetness developing inside of me.

"You must have forgotten the meet and greet?"

"Yes," the young man, presumably the Isaac that Miranda had mentioned, said in a flustered manner.

"You must be Isaac?"  
"Yes, and this is Maddie, and Stella," he said, first pointing to the blond girl, then the brunette.

"You can't tell anyone you saw this," Maddie said, "we could go to jail."

"Hmm, I won't, but I want something from you three," I said, biting my lip seductively as I spoke, "I want to join you."

"What? You...You do?"

Isaac gave me a funny look, then nodded.  
"She is the most beautiful singer I know of. I want this."

"Same here," Stella said.  
"Ok, I guess you can join," Maddie said, reluctantly.

"Thanks," I said with a seductive smirk.

I walked up to Isaac and kissed him, my hand dropping down to squeeze his hard cock. His tongue slid into my mouth, and he pulled my t-shirt over my head. He unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the ground. He broke the kiss, biting the skin of my neck. I moaned softly, and his fingers dropped down to my waist. He unhooked my jeans, and pulled them down, kissing down my chest and to my waist. He pulled my underwear down, and flicked my entrance with his tongue. I moaned softly, and then he rose. I pushed him to the ground, sitting on his face. Maddie took his cock in her mouth, and Stella began to lick and suck at his balls. Stella took her mouth off his balls and kissed me, leaning across as she used one hand to jack him off where the blond wasn't sucking him. His tongue darted in and out of my core, and soon I cummed with a scream that was stifled by Stella's mouth. Isaac cummed, shooting his seed onto Maddie's face and into her mouth. I began to finger Stella with one hand as I made out with her. Soon she cummed, arching her back and spraying her juices onto my fingers. I rose off Isaac, and the two other girls rose as well. I got down on my knees, pulling Isaac to his feet first. I grabbed Maddie and Stella, forcing them to their knees as well. I took his cock in my mouth, beginning to suck. I flicked his head with my tongue, and he moaned softly. Stella and Maddie licked and sucked at the other sides of his cock, and soon he cummed, splashing his seed onto my face. I licked it off, and laid on my back. I pulled Maddie down onto my face, and Stella stood back as Isaac pumped himself into me. I wrapped my arms around Maddie's legs, trapping them. My tongue darted in and out of her as Isaac roughly fucked me. As Isaac fucked me, he also finger fucked Stella. Soon I cummed again, biting Maddie's entrance to stifle my scream. My vaginal walls tightened around Isaac's cock, and then released as I cummed. The feeling of my walls tightening around him brought him to orgasm, and he cummed inside of me before he could pull out. I groaned at the feeling of his cum inside of me, and I only barely thought of the risk of my getting pregnant. Maddie cummed as well, filling my mouth with her sweet juices. Isaac pulled out as he shot another stream of seed out of his cock, this time splashing on my bare stomach. The sound of Isaac, Maddie, and I as well as the fingering brought Stella to orgasm and she fought back a cry of pleasure as her juices leaked onto her fingers. Maddie rose off my face, and stepped back. I rose, and Stella laid on her back. Maddie sat on her face, and Isaac pushed himself inside of Stella. As Stella ate Maddie out and Isaac fucked Stella, Isaac finger fucked me. Soon we all cummed at the same time, Maddie filling Stella's mouth with her cum and covering her face with the excess, as I sprayed Isaac's fingers with my cum, and Isaac shooting his seed onto Stella's stomach. Stella sprayed her sweet juices onto Isaac's cock as she cummed. Isaac stepped back, and Maddie rose off Stella's face. Isaac took his hand out of me, and Stella rose.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is inspired by a fantasy I had about my best friend. I renamed both of us to protect our identities, and then the writing kinda took over and it went in a different direction than I planned. Hope you liked it, and please, don't call me a pervert.


End file.
